Love the Way You Stutter
by thenameiskay
Summary: Derek's done ignoring his feelings. He wants Stiles. Unfortunately, his actions make Stiles stutter. A lot. That's okay though, because Derek likes it. SLASH.


Stiles was sitting at his desk, working on his homework, even though it was a Friday night. Every since Scott had been bitten and they had become closer to Derek, his life's been pretty busy. Instead of his usual activities that just involved playing lacrosse and getting himself into trouble, he now has more things to worry about and stress over. Lately, it seems that he spends more time focusing on helping Scott's life than his own. That's what best friends are for though, right? With all the time he spends helping Scott and practicing lacrosse, he barely has time for himself. Which is why he's trying to finish his homework so he can spend the weekend helping Scott. Not to mention, the whole 'Alpha' thing that's going on. They still have no clue who it is and whoever it is, keeps killing more people. At least it keeps his dad off his back. Normally, he'd want to spend time with his dad, but it's quite the opposite now that he has to hide Derek in his room.

Stiles rolls his eyes as he hears Derek groan from behind him. He swiftly turns around in his seat and glares at him. Derek glares back and Stiles wonders if he's ever going to finish this assignment. It's when Derek sighs that Stiles begins to debate whether or not throwing a sharp object at Derek will shut him up.

"Will you be quiet? I'm trying to work over here..." Stiles snaps.

"Sorrrry" Derek says sarcastically and sighs again. Stiles narrows his eyes at him earning an annoyed huff.

"Seriously, what's your problem?" Stiles asks.

"I'm bored as hell, that's the problem..." Derek replies and shifts in his seat.

"It's not my fault the cops are after you, if it wasn't for them you could be out doing... whatever it is that entertains you, right now" Stiles turns back to his desk and attempts to work again.

"I never said it was your fault..." Derek trails off and decides to finally be quiet. Stiles silently thanks him as he finishes one of the problems. Suddenly, the silence is interrupted by a pair of footsteps walking up the stairs. Stiles jumps out of his seat and hurries to the door while Derek hides in his closet. Quickly, Stiles closed the door behind him and tried not to look suspicious as his dad approached him.

"Were you talking to someone earlier?" Is the first words out of his mouth and Stiles feels his heart race as he tries to think of a reply.

"Uh.. yeah... just m-myself..." Wow, that was just great... Stiles mentally kicks himself for such a stupid reply, but his dad doesn't question him any further.

"I just got a call about some drunk teens causing a disturbance downtown. I wanted to make sure you were okay before I left" His dad continues to give him a strange look while he says this, but Stiles ignores it.

"Yeah, I'm fine... you don't need a worry about me just... go out there and... do your thing.." Stiles knows he sounds like an idiot, but he doesn't care. At this point he just wants his dad to leave.

"Okaaay... are you sure you weren't talking to someone else earlier? I swear I heard someone else's voice..." His dad goes to open his door before Stiles can stop him and he prays that Derek is still in his closet. To his luck, Derek is still hidden and his dad doesn't suspect a thing. After assuring his dad that he's fine, he waits by his door until he hears the car outside pull away. Stiles enters his room just as Derek is walking out of his closet.

"Hey, look who finally came out of the closet..." Stiles jokingly says, which him a slap on the back of his head.

"Okay, back to work" Stiles says as he rubs his hands together and takes a seat at his desk. He's surprised when Derek doesn't groan. He's even more surprised when he feels Derek's breath on the back of his neck, but manages to continue working.

"... Are you almost done?" Stiles annoys his question and taps his pencil against his lip. He can feel eyes on him and it throws him off. Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles can see that Derek's wearing one of his shirts. It's just a regular dark blue tee, but the way it stretches across his chest makes Stiles' head spin.

"Ya know.. we should really take you shopping so you can get some clothes that actually fit you..." Stiles turns and sees that Derek is now looking down at his clothes.

"Hey, I make these look good..." He replies and goes to sit on the edge of Stiles' bed. Stiles doesn't bother arguing and decides to go back to working until he sees Derek smirking.

"What?" Stiles now knows that there's no chance at him finishing his homework so he might as well let Derek entertain him.

"You didn't deny it..." Derek has a cocky grin and though he won't admit it... Stiles thinks it makes him look even hotter than usual. Probably because he never really smiles around him... or around anyone for that matter. Stiles tilts his head in confusion, not quiet sure what he's hinting at.

"You didn't deny that I look good in these clothes... you like me" Stiles is too busy admiring Derek's smile that he almost doesn't catch his response.

"Wait... you think I? I-I don't... What?" Stiles knows what's going on, but he wants to prove Derek wrong... so he decides to play dumb.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm cool with it. It's cute really, your crush on me" He's obviously trying not to laugh while saying this and it pisses Stiles off that he's so smug about this.

"Me... crushing on you? Really? Cause I think that you're the one who has a crush on me! Yup, that's it" Stiles can't help but laugh at how Derek's expression changes so quickly. His eyes are wide and his jaw is open. It's priceless.

"That's why you always hit me and shove me against walls... you just can't keep your hands off of me..." Stiles was about to say that he was only joking around when suddenly his back is against the wall and Derek's face is only a few inches away from his.

"You mean... like this?"

"Uhh, I-I... was just.. kidding.. r-really" Stiles is wincing as if Derek's about to punch him and it makes Derek laugh. Stiles nervously joins in, but stops when he feels Derek's soft lips press against his own. It takes a few moments for him to react, but when he does kiss back he can feel Derek smile against his lips. Everything just seems so surreal that when they pull back for air, Stiles swears the room is spinning.

"Look, I'm not gonna put this off any longer... I really like you, Stiles. As a friend... and even more than that. I know I act like a jerk sometimes and I scare you, but it's nothing really. You may think I hate you, but it's not like that at all. Of course, if you mention this to anyone I'll deny it and kick your ass but... yeah" Stiles' head is still spinning from the kiss that it takes a minute before he can come up with a decent reply.

"Uhhh... I-I like you.. too..." Okay, so maybe it wasn't exactly... decent. God, Stiles, why are you so stupid? He tells you all of this and that's what you say? This is probably all a joke, all for entertainment... after all, he was pretty bored earlier.

"You stutter a lot..." Stiles wants to die from embarrassment once Derek points that out. He sighs and looks down at the ground.

"I like it..." He snaps his head up at this and can't help but smile slightly.

"Really?" Stiles just has to ask because all of this is too unbelievable. When Derek nods, he wants to kiss him so badly, but now his mouth won't shut up. Great.

"While we're.. uhh... confessing? I just wanted to say that... you really do look good in my shirt" Stiles blushes once he says that and Derek looks smug again. Suddenly, Stiles isn't pinned against the wall anymore. Instead, he's pinned on his bed, beneath Derek.

"I really like this position..." Stiles feels weird saying it, but it's true.

"Me too.." Comes Derek's reply before he attacks Stiles' neck with his mouth. Now it's Stiles' turn to groan, but not because of boredom, because of the pleasure. It's Derek's lips against his skin that causes him to pant. As they press against his collarbone and then against his Adams' apple. Stiles is half hard at this point, but by the time Derek nudges his legs apart and rolls his hips, he's harder than a fucking rock. He feels so strange by just laying there so he thrusts his hips up which causes both of them to moan. The feeling of Derek's erection pressing into his thigh is almost enough to make Stiles come right then and there. He holds on though because he knows the best part has yet to come. If they even go that far, but judging by how Derek's heavily panting into his ear and how much he keeps rutting against him, he knows that kissing isn't all they're going to do.

From all the sucking on his neck, Stiles knows that he's going to have a mark there. It's going to be difficult trying to hide it from his father, but damn, everything just feels so good right now that he can't even worry about that. The only thing he's worried about is coming in his pants and looking like a fool. He's also worried about how much Derek's turning him on right now and he's barely even touched him, yet. As if he heard his thoughts, Stiles feels Derek's hands slip underneath his shirt and slide across his body. Suddenly, his shirt is being tugged up and he has to lift his arms to take it all the way off. When he doesn't feel Derek's warm lips on his neck anymore, he takes this chance to look up at him. He notices that his eyes are darker than usual now and the way he licks his lips makes Stiles shudder.

When Derek takes his shirt off, Stiles decides to slip his hands down his own pants. He can only take so much kissing, what he needs now is more than Derek is giving him. Sloppily, he jerks himself off to the sight of Derek's abs, and fuck, it's almost too much. Derek sees this and cockily smirks.

"F-fuck, Derek...ahhh" Stiles moans and throws his head back. He can feel his precome leaking onto his hand and it only makes him speed up his movements. He gasps once he feels a hand wrap around his own. When he lifts his head back up, he's met by a rough kiss. His lips will probably be bruised after this, but that's okay. It's really okay when Derek swats Stiles' hand away and takes over for him. His grip is painfully tight, but it hurts so good. He continuously pumps Stiles while their tongues clash and battle for dominance. Derek wins easily, but Stiles does put up a good fight. Their both covered in sweat now and it feels like the room is 200 degrees. Of course, that doesn't stop them from making things any hotter. Derek's pulled his hand out now and starts working on his own self. Stiles suddenly feels bad now because although he's getting all this pleasure, he feels like he isn't giving anything back. He ignores the Derek's look of surprise when he flips them over and straddles his thighs.

He quickly tries to undo the button on Derek's pants but fumbles with it and lets out a frustrated sigh. Derek ends up taking over and undoes his own pants. After slipping out of them, Stiles helps him take off his boxers. As soon as they're off, Stiles has his mouth around Derek's dick. A strong hand soon comes up and rests on the back of his neck, making him speed up his movements. Derek lets out a few moans, but Stiles wants to hear more. Way more. He bring his hand up to cup Derek's balls and works his mouth even faster. He feels Derek thrust into his mouth, which almost makes him gag.

"Stiles... stop..." Stiles removes his mouth and gives Derek a confused look.

"Why.. was... was I doing something wrong? I-I'm sorry..."

"No... you were great... I just.. don't want this to end to soon.." Stiles can't believe his ears. Here he was, worrying about coming to soon and ruining the moment, when suddenly, Derek Hale, admits to worrying about the same thing. Wow.

"D-Derek... how far are we going to go?" Stiles wonders if he's ruining the moment by asking, but he really wants to know.

"How far do you want to go?" He doesn't expect Derek to give him the choice of deciding when they stop.

"... all the way" As soon as the words leave his mouth, he's shoved down against the bed, once again, underneath Derek. He feels his pants being ripped off of him as well as his boxers. When he feels Derek's erection slide across his own, he moans so loud he's sure the neighbors can hear it. They're back to rutting against each other again, but the friction feels so much better without the rough denim. Stiles places his hands on Derek's back and moans when he feels his muscles contract under his fingertips. It was then that Stiles realizes he needs more of Derek, he needs to actually feel him, he needs more.

"D-Derek!" Stiles exclaims breathlessly. "I need you now... please.."

"We... we don't have lube.." Derek replies sadly.

"I don't care" Stiles practically yells. The pleasure's almost too much for him, if he doesn't have Derek inside of him soon, he's going to go crazy.

"Well, I don't want to hurt you!" Comes Derek's reply. All of a sudden, they pause. Stiles looks into Derek's eyes, and they're still as dark as ever, but he sees something else in them. Derek cares for him, he really does. Stiles can feel his heart swell as he takes this in. It's an amazing feeling, it really is. But he can't deny that the feeling that he really needs right now, is the feeling of Derek being inside of him. So what if he gets hurt? It will be worth it. He's about to tell him this when he feels a familiar pair of lips brush against his own. It's not the same kiss that they shared before. This one wasn't as rough and filled with so much lust. No, this one was filled with passion. It was filled with all the things both boys wanted to say to each other, but couldn't. It was filled with so much emotions and feelings that it made them both light headed. When they pulled away, Derek spit into his hand and began to attempt to lube himself up with it. He also used his own precome to slick himself up. Once he felt that he was ready, he looked at Stiles and gave him a reassuring smile. Stiles gasped once he felt Derek press his finger against his hole.

"No! Stop!" Derek stopped immediately upon hearing this. He frowned, thinking that Stiles doesn't want this anymore, doesn't want him.

"I-I don't want you to... do that... I just want you in me..." Derek shook his head once he heard this.

"I have to prepare you.. it's already going to hurt because we aren't using lube, if I don't do this it will be even worse"

"I don't care... I just want you... it doesn't matter how much it... hurts... i-it'll be worth it" Derek gave Stiles a worried look, but knew not to argue any further.

"Okay, but if it becomes too much, just tell me and I'll stop" Derek said in a soft tone and Stiles nodded. Derek settled himself between Stiles' legs and pressed the tip of his dick against Stiles. He bit his lip in anticipation... he's wanted this for so long. Just as he was about to enter, Derek pressed his lips against Stiles' and then, he thrust in slowly. Stiles could feel his eyes water up at the pain, but said nothing. Derek pulled back and looked at him before slowly pulling out and repeating the process. It went on like this for a few minutes, every movement was slow and painful, but it was worth it. Stiles was warming up to the feeling of Derek inside of him and arched into his thrusts. Damn, it was beginning to feel good. It was like someone flicked a switch in both of them. Suddenly, Stiles had his nails sliding down Derek's back, no doubt leaving marks. And Derek had begun to pick up speed. Every thrust caused Derek to grunt and brought both of them closer to the edge. It felt so amazing that neither of them wanted it to end.

"D-Derek..." Stiles moaned as he ran one of his hands through Derek's hair. Derek brought his mouth down to Stiles' neck and began to leave another mark.

"God, Stiles... fuck" Derek groaned. He gave one final thrust before he growled as he came inside of Stiles. Stiles screamed out and dug his nails into Derek's back. Once Derek pulled out from Stiles and collapsed beside him, they started to regain their breath. Derek laid his arm across Stiles chest and pulled him closer.

"... t-that was amazing... d-Derek... you're amazing.." Stiles stuttered as he nuzzled his face into Derek's neck. Derek let out a light laugh before he replied.

"Damn, I love the way you stutter."


End file.
